The Renin-angiotensin system (RAS) plays a central role in the regulation of normal blood pressure and seems to be critically involved in hypertension development and maintenance as well as congestive heart failure. Angiotensin II (A II), is an octapeptide hormone produced mainly in the blood during the cleavage of angiotensin I by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) localized on the endothelium of blood vessels of lung, kidney, and many other organs. It is the end product of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) and is a powerful arterial vasoconstrictor that exerts its action by interacting with specific receptors present on cell membranes. One of the possible modes of controlling the RAS is angiotensin II receptor antagonism. Several peptide analogs of A II are known to inhibit the effect of this hormone by competitivly blocking the receptors, but their experimental and clinical applications have been limited by partial agonist activity and lack of oral absorption [M. Antonaccio. Clin. Exp. Hypertens. A4, 27-46 (1982); D. H. P. Streeten and G. H. Anderson, Jr.--Handbook of Hypertension, Clinical Pharmacology of Antihypertensive Drugs, ed. A. E. Doyle, vol. 5, pp. 246-271, Elsevier Science Publisher, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 1984].
Recently, several non-peptide compounds have been described as A II antagonists. Illustrative of such compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,324; 4,340,598; 4,576,958; and 4,582,847 in European Patent Applications 028,834; 245,637; 253,310; and 291,969; and in articles by A. T. Chiu, et al., [Eur. J. Pharm. Exp. Therap., 157, 13-21 (1988)] and by P. C. Wong, et al., [J. Pharm. Exp. Therap., 247, 1-7 (1988)]. All of the U.S. patents, European Patent Applications 028,834 and 253,310 and the two articles disclose substituted imidazole compounds which are generally bonded through a lower alkyl bridge to a substituted phenyl. European Patent Application 245,637 discloses derivatives of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-imidazo[4,5-c]-pyridine-6-carboxylic acid and analogs thereof as antihypertensive agents.
None of the compounds disclosed in this application have been identified in any U.S. patent, European Applications or articles. The substituted imidazoles, have been disclosed in European Patent Applications by DuPont (EPO 253,310 and EPO 324,377) focusing on the design of Angiotensin II Antagonists. Substituted benzimidazole containing compounds useful as angiotensin II antagonists have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,804 and European Patent Application 392,317. Substituted imidazopyridine containing compounds useful as angiotensin II antagonists have also been disclosed in European Patent Applications 260,613, 399,731 and 421,848 and U.S. Ser. No. 516,286 (filed May 4, 1990).